Sword and Blade- Hour of Wolfwrath (an origin story)
by Sword knight7
Summary: When the war turns their home planet into a wasteland, Sword and Blade are forced to become bandits to survive. But after a fateful meeting with the masked Star Warrior, Meta Knight, they begin to question everything they knew. Based on the Kirby anime episode, Hour of Wolfwrath, this is a story of loss, loyalty, and above all, friendship.


I awoke in the dim light of dawn to the sound of footsteps outside the cave we called home. I reached for my spiked mace and held it tightly in my grasp. "Blade?" I called.

"It's me, Sword." My heartbeat returned to its normal pulse at the familiar sound of his gravelly voice. Blade walked in, armored boots clanking against the rough stone floor. Once upon a time he would have removed his iron-bladed axe from his belt before sitting on a rock beside me. But that had been before the we'd been forced to steal to survive.

I broke a stale loaf of bread in two, handing half to Blade. Breakfast, and probably all we'd eat that day.

"So…" I asked, looking at my friend. "You find anything?"

Like me, Blde wore an armored mask over his face. But I knew him well enough to use just the tone of his voice to read his mind. And right now there was a trace of hope woven into his words.

"I sure did." He lifted his mask slightly to gulp down the rest of his bread. "A new Star Warrior Base, just through the mountain pass. Lots of general-types there."

"Think there'll be a battle?" I asked, trying to sound casual, a skill I'd mastered over my years as a bandit. I don't think I fooled Blade, however.

Blade nodded, and I could sense his eyes gleaming beneath his helm. "Probably, if they need a whole new base."

My heartbeat quickened slightly. Camps of weary, unsuspecting warriors. Weapons, supplies, maybe even a salvageable ship. Stars, a ship. I could fix anything, repairing a ship wouldn't be hard. We could leave Ironia. A bandit's dream come true.

Blade leaned back against the cave wall. "You wanna hit a few camps right now, Sword?"

I was tempted to say yes, but I shook my head, my long, teal helmet moving with it. "Nah. The sun's already coming up. Besides…" I held up the empty canteen. "Our water supply is pretty low."

Blade groaned as I offered him my hand, but he let me pull him up from the ground.

"C'mon, Blade." I said, moving toward the cave's entrance. "We gotta get there before it dries up."

We took our usual path, following our own footprints in the bed of a long-dry river. I recalled sitting at its banks among the bright green leaves and flowers, letting the cool water flow over my dangling toes. Back then, Blade and I had been trainees for the royal guard of our planet. But then the war finally reached the tranquil world of Ironia. The fiery breath of monsters and the laser cannons of Star Warriors alike had torched Ironia's lush rainforests, leaving only the barren ground upon which we now walked.

Blade and I had tried everything to save our people, but it soon became a challenge enough to keep ourselves going. So we became bandits, fighting for no side but our own. We scavenged battlefields for anything salvageable, stole from anyone foolish enough to travel the mountain pass alone. We survived.

I was so lost in my thoughts, only sheer habit made me stop when we reached the spot. A slightly deeper section of the river, holding a precious two inches of murky water.

Blade bent to fill his canteen, careful not to let a single drop escape. Forget our weapons, or even my prized salvage tools I always kept at my belt. Water was the most valuable thing out in the wastes, the thing that would keep you alive to steal another day.

We each took a sip before Blade clipped the canteen back to his bandolier. My throat was still drier than the sand I rested on, but I knew we didn't have a drop to waste.

"Hey, Blade?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, Sword?"

I smiled faintly under my helm. "Remember the day we met?"

Blade laughed dryly. "Stars, you were a jerk back then."

"Aw, c'mon, mate. You knew all that was for fun."

"You wrote 'Sword Knight is the coolest' on my forehead! In permanent ink! Do you know how long that took to wash off!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, but you rocked the helmet look. Still do."

I could feel him glaring at me.

"Sorry, Blade. I guess we were all kinda stupid back then."

'Some of us still are." Blade muttered.

I ignored him. "Anyway, we ended up friends. Brothers, even. We can't-"

I stopped, listening intently. A faint, steady sound. Distant, but prominent in the otherwise silent desert. "You hear that, Blade?" I asked softly.

Blade nodded. "Footsteps. Somewhere up the mountain." He reached for his axe. "We got time for a quick looting, mate?"

"Why not?" I grinned. "Let's go get 'im."

Ironia was mostly flat, with open plains and winding rivers. But there were two mountains, side by side, with a rocky path cutting between them.

We took up positions on cliff ledges on either side of the trail, low enough to jump from, but high enough to make us invisible to anyone travelling below.

We waited tensely, gripping the handles of our weapons as the footsteps drew closer and closer. I exchanged a glance with Blade, adrenaline pumping through my

veins. He nodded, and wee leaped from our hiding places, landing on the path below.

The traveler, obviously a Star Warrior, unfurled his silver bat wings, bringing him to a halt. He wore an iron mask over his face, but based on his stubby limbs and spherical body, his homeworld was Pop-Star, one of many planets we'd studied in our youth.

"Let me pass," he demanded. His deep voice had an accent I didn't recognize.

"Oh, we'll be happy to let you pass," I said, using my practiced, 'we're doing things my way,' tone. "For a price.*"

To his credit, the masked warrior didn't flinch. He just stared us down with his piercing yellow eyes. "I have no time for your games. The monster that is chasing me is truly dangerous."

His words had a ring of truth, but the sight of the gleaming gold sword at his belt urged me forward. Stars, it had been years since I'd carried a sword. "We're dangerous, too," I said, my voice exuding absolute confidence.

The warrior became suddenly tense, and I could tell that it wasn't because of my threat. His eyes shifted from yellow to a deep shade of emerald green. A feeling of dread came over

me. Something was coming.

"I warn you," the warrior said. "Flee now while you still have a chance." He sounded dead serious.

I exchanged a glance with Blade. It could all be a trick. Could we really trust this-

It was then that a horrible roar echoed through the valley, like a roll of thunder in a clear sky.

"Holy-"

The monster landed between us, shaking dust from its scarlet fur. It had a light colored stomach and mane, and a large gem set into its forehead gleamed as its glowing eyes took in everything around it.

Blade let out a gasp of shock, and the massive, wolf-like creature whipped around to face him, baring its five-inch fangs. Wisps of smoke curled from its lips.

 _It's a fire breather,_ I realized _,_ my heart pounding against my breastplate.

I drew my mace and charged at the beast, desperate to take its attention off Blade. The monster snarled, swiping at me with its razor sharp claws. A paw slammed into to me with an almost impossible force, sending me plowing into the earth, collapsing beside my friend.

The monster pawed at the ground, an orange glow appearing in the back of its throat. Its breath became uncomfortably warm. I gripped Blade's hand, braced for the end. _I love you, brother,_ I thought. _I'm sorry._

*Any dialogue for the rest of the scene is taken straight from arguably the greatest episode of the english-dubbed anime, _Kirby:Right Back At Ya!_ , "Hour of Wolfwrath." God, that episode was good. Amazing story, cool fight scenes, and great music. Seriously, go watch it right now.

It roared, releasing a blazing fireball, which streaked toward us. I gritted my teeth This was-

Suddenly, a winged shadow darted in front of the blast. Fire exploded around it, but the figure didn't waver.

"What the…" Blade whispered in awe.

The flames died to reveal the masked warrior standing before us, his eyes blazing red. Steam curled off the serrated edge of his blade.

He didn't even bother to glance over his shoulder, just saying,"Run. Quickly."

Blade and I did not hesitate, leaping to our feet and retreating to either side of the battle. I looked out from behind a boulder, panting heavily. If this warrior couldn't defeat the monster… well, I didn't doubt we'd be next.

The beast struck, ready to sink its fangs into the warrior's flesh. He sidestepped easily, reaching for one of the spikes that jutted from the monster's back and using it to swing up on top of the beast. It roared, the new weight throwing it of balance. It staggered toward the edge of the cliff, losing its footing on the crumbling soil. In a tangle of grunts and snarls, it plunged down the slope into the river below. For a few long moments it was silent except for splashing in the water below.

Suddenly, the warrior shot out of the river, water trailing off his wings. He landed on the cliff ledge in front of us. The monster never came up, the spot it went under marked by a plume of black steam. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The adrenaline that had been coursing through my veins faded, replaced with a wave of agony. The gashes in my chest from the monster's claws were much deeper than I thought. Blade looked as bad as I felt.

I stared at the winged warrior. "Who in Ironia _are_ you?" I managed through the pain.

"I am Meta Knight," he said, folding his wings into a long, dark cloak. "And that monster is known as Wolfwrath."'

 _Wolfwrath._ I fought to keep my eyes open, but the pain became more intense every second.

"At ease, my friend," Meta Knight said. "Do not resist."

My vision dimmed. The last thing I saw was Blade collapsing at my side, as always, and Mets Knight's iron mask staring down at us.

I woke on top of a white mattress, Blade's head resting on my chest. He groaned as I shifted position. To my surprise, the door on the other side of this… tent, was wide open, and unguarded. Somehow this made me more uneasy. The warrior, no, Meta Knight, had brought us here for a reason, and I was sure the lack of confines was no accident either.

I heard the click of armored boots outside the room. Meta Knight stepped through the door, wings folded into a long, dark cloak.

Blade and I sat up immediately."

"I would never do anything like that. You must choose your own path. I simply wish to hear your story."

"Nothing about us would be of interest to a mighty Star Warrior like you."

"But that's precisely the point. You aren't a Star Warrior. But you aren't a monster either. You're thieves."

"We prefer the term bandits. Or scavengers."

Meta Knight seemed not to hear this comment, or perhaps he just ignored it. He locked his yellow eyes now on Blade. "Are you alright? You haven't spoken since I arrived."

Blade's next words embodied all the annoyance and anger I felt. "You want to talk, ya son of a Dyna Blade? Then tell us what's going on!"

I opened my mouth, ready, and happy, to translate, but Meta Knight was already speaking again.

"At ease, my friend.

"And why shouldn't I?" His eyes sparkled faintly with amusement.

I realized I wasn't getting anywhere with this guy. "Fine," I said, defeated. I'll tell you our story, but _only_ if it means getting out of here."

"As you wish. Though I don't quite understand what exactly it is you're getting back to."

This struck a nerve. "Nothing, that's what! All we have is each other and whose fault is that? Yours!"

For the first time, there was a tinge of uncertainty on the warrior's voice. "I don't know what you're talking about, but-"

"Your war!" I said, blood broiling in my veins. "I don't care how noble or worthy your cause is. You started this war!" A single tear dripped down my cheek beneath my helm. "Do you know what happened to this planet? What am I saying, of course you don't. The revolution's more important than some peaceful, beautiful jungle planet you turned into a wasteland. You're fighting a war. Who care's about Ironia? Who cares about the families, the homes, the lives?" My voice choked up. I leaned against Blade's shoulder, who glared at Meta Knight.

"My friends…"

"No!" Blade yelled harshly. "We are not your friends. Haven't you hurt my friend enough?"

Meta Knight lowered his gaze. "I assume you want to leave now."

I straightened. "That's the most intelligent thing you've said today."

I didn't bother to wait for his reply. I got up from the bed and marched out the door, Blade right behind me. _Thank you brother,_ I thought _. You never let me down._

We pushed our way through the crowds of Star Warriors, making our way to the edge of their camp. A few shot us wary glances, but no one approached us. Perhaps they'd seen us with Meta Knight, who I'd quickly judged to have some sort of status among his fellow warriors. Or perhaps it was simply the fact that our bent and battered armor blended in surprisingly well. I guess crusading didn't pay so well.

I felt a slight tug on my heartstrings as we passed a group of young warriors, about the same age as when Blade and I began our life as bandits. They all had bruises on their skin and dents in their armor, and one had a long scar across his face. I remembered being their age… how in Ironia could they be so stupidly brave? It was almost… admirable.

 _Snap out of it,_ I told myself. _This is just more proof that this war needs to end. Stars, they're just kids…_

"Sword!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, heart pounding. That voice…

I turned toward the sound barely daring to hope. A young warrior, the emblem of Ironia, a stylized golden crescent, gleaming on the side of his helmet. I hadn't seen him since he was learning to talk, but there was no denying his royal blue armor, almost identical to my own. A golden sword was sheathed in his scabbard, the last gift I'd ever given him.

"Glaive…" I said in swirled through my head. A fierce battle between the armies of NME and the Star Warriors had converged on our peaceful village. I remembered dodging blasts from laser cannons, stumbling through the blazing trees, pursued relentlessly by monsters. Blade and I managed to escape, but when we returned, our village was burnt to the ground, our people gone with it. I had never been angrier in my life.

Yet here I was, face to face with Glaive Knight, my younger brother. —- —-Glaive seemed to overcome his initial shock, charging forward into my arms. I pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down my face.

"Sword…" Glaive said between sobs. I thought you were…"

I squeezed my brother tighter, afraid he might slip away again. Blade and a crowd of Star Warriors has gathered around, but there would be time to explain later. But right then, a meteorite could have wiped out Ironia and I wouldn't have cared. I'd found my brother.

Finally, Glaive took a few steps back, still gripping my hands. "Where have you been, Sword?"

My heart dropped. The one comfort that came with believing my family was gone was that they'd never know what I'd become. A bandit. A thief. "Glaive… I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, brother. You're here now, that's all that matters. Besides," his eyes lit up with excitement. "I did it, Sword! I'm finally a knight, just like you!"

This surprised me. "What do you mean Glaive?"

My brother seemed puzzled. "What do I mean? I joined the Star Warriors, Sword. Just completed my training a few months ago." He backed up another step. "Didn't you?"

I lowered my gaze. "No, Glaive. I didn't." I glanced over my shoulder. "You remember Blade, right?"

My brother nodded, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"Well, Blade and I escaped into the jungle. The village was… gone." I took a deep breath. We decided that we wouldn't take a side in this war. I had nothing left to fight for except for my friend… and myself."

"I don't understand, brother."

I smiled sadly. "That's because you're so much more noble than I could ever hope to be. Blade and I became bandits, Glaive. We stole, cheated, robbed." I took a deep breath. "I guess I thought I was protecting my friend. I told myself we had no other choice. We survived." My voice broke for a moment. "Stars, I- you've been alive this whole time. And where was I?"

Blade stepped forward, putting his hand on my shoulder. _It's okay,_ he told me with his eyes. _And it's not too late._

I lifted my gaze to meet my younger brother's eyes. "Glaive Knight… I don't think I can ever forgive them for what happened to our village. But I can't keep from this war, or the past, and I'd never join the monsters. I think I can try to be an... ally."

Bade stepped forward. "If you're staying, so am I, Sword," he said. "I never would made it through those years without you. I owe you my life." He turned to Meta Knight, who'd been silently watching the scene unfold. "And I guess I could say the same for you."

"Yes," I said, glancing at my friend in gratitude. "Your Star Warriors cared for my little brother when I never did. If I'd died today, I would have never seen him again."

"Welcome, my friends." Meta Knight said.

Glaive had patrol duty that night, so I volunteered to come along. Ekanon, a Pyronian Star Warrior, was taking his shift guarding the perimeter, while Glaive and Isat around a campfire nearby.

The steam rising from the pot I'd placed over our fire began to thicken. I spooned the stew into two bowls and handed one to my brother.

Glaive lifted his face mask, taking a tentative sip.

"So, how is it?" I asked.

He grinned. "It's really good! Since when could you cook, Sword?"

I smiled back. "I guess you were too young to remember much, but Blade and I always wanted to be chefs. We promised each other we'd open our own restaurant, after we mustered out of the Royal Guard, of course. But then the war came, and…" My voice trailed off as I noticed a change in my brother. Instead of listening attentively and asking a galaxy's worth of questions, he'd gone completely silent.

"You alright, little brother?"

Glaive stared at the flames, the golden glow reflecting off his royal blue helmet. "I'm fine, Sword. It's just… the way you say 'Blade and I,' like you're inseparable…" He sighed faintly. "I never knew you, not really. But you and Blade- you're best friends, partners, and so much more. Blade's more your brother than I ever was, or ever will be."

I blinked. We'd been getting along so well… it never occurred to me that Glaive felt replaced. And Blade might feel the same way now.

"Glaive… these are hard times we're going through. We need all the friends- and brothers- we can get. Blade's more than a best friend, there's no denying that- but you'll always have a place in my heart that can't be filled by anyone else. I love you, Glaive Knight, and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

Glaive was about to respond when Ekanon came rushing over.

"Monster…" he panted. "Just over the ridge-"

A horrible roar sounded in the distance, and judging by the volume, it was huge.

I looked into the Pyronian warrior's eyes. "Go tell Meta Knight. I'll distract it."

Ekanon glared at me. "Look, if you think I'm gonna leave _you_ alone, and trust that you'll actually protect our base, you've-"

I stood so I was eye level with him. "This is my planet. I'm not noble like you or my brother, but I don't think any one of us deserves to die. You know your way around here best, so if you want your rebellion to survive- get moving."

Ekanon blinked. Then he turned sprinted off down the trail, still muttering insults under his breath.

"Not exactly a motivational speech," Glaive said, "But pretty effective."

I nodded, not really listening. "You ready to show me what you got, little bro?"

Glaive drew his golden blade. "Let's go."

The last few days had been filled with events I'd yet to truly comprehend. I'd found a brother I thought was dead for years. I'd joined the war, something I had sworn I'd never do. But a fight? That I could understand.

We slid down the side of the cliff, using the stones and roots to slow our descent. I heard the monster before we saw it. Up close, its roar was like an army of serpents, hissing in a dissonant chorus of absolute rage. Then it emerged, and the stew I'd just eaten crawled up into my throat. It tunnelled up from underground, shedding dust and sand from its serpentine form. It raised its head, unfurling a cobra-like hood with a complex pattern that made me dizzy just looking at it. It bared its razor sharp fangs and lashed out with a long, green, tail.

"Agh!" The monster's tail encircled my brother, lifting him into the air. My heart pounded as its coils tightened around Glaive.

"Sword!" he cried, gasping for breath.

"Glaive!" with a desperate swing of my mace, drove the iron spikes deep into the monster's scaly hide.

The serpent roared in pain, dropping Glaive safely onto the ground. I felt a flicker of hope… and then I looked down.

Monster blood had soaked the mace, eating away at the wood and metal like acid. As i watched, my weapon was reduced to dust in my hand.

"Mother of Wolfwrath," I cursed under my breath. "Glaive! Its blood's corrosive!"

If my brother heard me, he didn't let on. Despite having just been nearly strangled to death, he was back on his feet, ready to fight. Enraged at losing its prey, the monster now had its gaze fixed on Glaive. My brother charged forward, darting over over the serpent's scaly coils. The monster struck again and again, its white fangs missing Glaive by inches. I'd seen what just a splatter of blood could do. A bite from those fangs? There'd be no surviving.

"Sword!" A mass of Star Warriors had formed on the ridge. From the top of the rocky cliff, Meta Knight flung something long and gold toward me. I reached out instinctively, catching the golden sword by the hilt. The grip felt warm in my grasp, and a feeling of calm spread over me. I hefted the perfectly balanced blade, racing over the barren ground that was as familiar as the weapon I held, sprinting toward my brother.

But what was more comforting than the leather grip that perfectly fit my hand, was the sight of charging along side me. He must have come with the other Star Warriors, but instead of being honorable, letting me fight this battle alone, he was happy to save my sorry hide. He knew me too well to assume I'd be offended. And I'd never been happier to see him.

I locked eyes with Blade for a moment, our minds becoming one, like back in Royal Guard training, or our bandit years. We'd survived that. We'd survive this.

A few hundred feet in front of the serpent, we split off to either side. Blade drew a new curved sword, and we drove our blades hilt deep into the monster's chest, pushing off the armor-like scales to land back on the earth.

I grabbed my brother by the waist, pulling him back as emerald green blood spurted from the wounds. With a final wretched roar, the monster exploded, leaving nothing but a wisp of acidic smoke and a patch of steaming, sizzling ground.

My brother buried his face in my tunic. He was so brave… I'd almost forgotten how young he still was.

"It's okay, Glaive. It's over."

But it wasn't. And it wouldn't be until after countless years and more joy and loss than I'd ever thought possible. But I never thought I'd pledge my life to a star Warrior I'd never met, or see my brother again. War could bring out the worst in some people, myself included. But my friends- no, my brothers,- had brought out the best in me. And as long as they, breathed NME had better watch his back. Because mess with the wrong warrior, and Stars, that son of a Dyna Blade would feel a world of hurt.

Epilogue

I was loading supplies onto our starship when I heard footsteps behind me.

I smiled. "Hey Glaive-" My voice trailed off when I noticed the tears sparkling in my brother's eyes. I put down the crate I was holding, and pulled my brother into a tight hug. His tears dripped onto my tunic, soaking into the fabric.

"I can't believe you're leaving, Sword," he said.

I smiled, gently lifting his chin with my finger. "I don't want go, Glaive. But Meta Knight has an important quest to complete, and we owe him our lives. The galaxy isn't going to save itself."

"I know, but… I don't even know where you're going…"

"Yeah, Meta Knight didn't tell us much, but its someplace called Dreamland. We're looking for a young warrior, one who is destined to defeat NME and end this war. Meta Knight will train and protect this warrior, with our help." I sighed. "That's all I know."

"Sword."

I turned to find Meta Knight and Blade waiting by the ship's ramp.

"Yes… sir."

He shook his head. "Call me Meta Knight. I haven't been sir since… I left Pop-Star." There was a tinge of emotion in his voice… perhaps regret, or grief? I realized I wasn't the only one who'd lost their planet to this struggle.

I cleared my mind of that thought. Meta Knight wasn't that into feelings. I looked at my brother one last time. I held my sword out to the side in an Ironian salute. Glaive mirrored me, and I smiled beneath my helmet.

"Glaive Knight."

"Sword Kight."

I turned to my friend. "Blade Knight."

"Paraya Ironios." Glaive finished. _For Ironia._

I nodded and strode up the ramp into the ship's cockpit. My tears didn't dry until Ironia had disappeared from sight, melting into the depths of space.

"Farewell, brother."


End file.
